Everything has changed
by 1029
Summary: When JJ announces to the team that she is pregnant again. It forces Hotch to evaluate how much has changed over the years. Their relationship becomes stronger as they navigate through JJ's pregnancy and broken marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**The moment Jotch became my OTP was when JJ told the team that she was pregnant and I interpreted him as being upset. I decided to write a fic about them dealing with her second pregnancy, so I hope you enjoy! I haven't written in a while so this fic won't be that long, it's mostly to get me back into writing. I also apologize for any mistakes I tried to edit the best I could.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

JJ took a shaky breath and knocked twice on the door in front of her. It had been a long time since she had been one of the last people in the office, and she found the quite atmosphere to be comforting in the familiar way. Of course he was always here, just as he had been back then.

"Come in," Hotch said softly on the other side of the door. JJ pushed open the door and gave him a gentle wave and smile. "JJ what are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Well I figured I'd try and beat you at last out of the office for once just for old time's sake," she said lightly causing him to chuckle.

Hotch lifted a stack of papers from his desk. "I think I'll have you beat again," he said.

"Oh if you're busy then I don't want to bother you," JJ said quickly.

"You're not a bother JJ," Hotch said firmly, the way he was looking at her sent butterflies to her stomach. Or maybe it was just what she had to say.

"Thank you," JJ nodded, taking the seat across from his desk.

"So what's up JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Um well it looks like Kate's not the only one who is pregnant," JJ announced. She could have sworn she saw his smile falter for a fraction of a second.

"JJ congratulations!" He forced out through his gritted smile, hoping she couldn't tell . "Who else knows?"

"Well Will," she answered. "...and you."

Hotch raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "When are you due?"

"You're stuck with me for six more months," JJ teased.

"I can't say that I mind," Hotch laughed. His forced smile relaxed into a genuine one. JJ deserved this. "Why don't we sort out everything tomorrow it's getting late."

"You're right," JJ agreed. She took a few of the files off of his stack and opened the first one.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"I'm decreasing your workload," JJ answered.

"JJ-" he began to protest.

"We used to always go over cases together," JJ reminded. "Besides Henry and Will are in New Orleans for the weekend. I won't be missed."

"Jack and Jessica are visiting his grandparents," Hotch shared.

"No other big Friday night plans?" JJ inquired, she had heard Rossi boasting a few weeks ago that he had set the unit chief up with some woman in a bar, but JJ had never been brave enough to seek the truth from the man himself.

"No," Hotch answered shortly. He gave a sigh when he realized how harsh his tone could have come across. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," JJ assured. She began to attempt to read the file in front of her, but she couldn't take her eyes off the man in front of her. Clearly something was on his mind, he had been 'reading' the same page of his own file for an uncharisticaly long amount of time. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

Hotch looked up, snapped out of his own daze of self pity. Unwarranted self pity, he had known all along that he had missed his shot, it was just easier to pretend he hadn't. "I'm fine," he answered. "I think I might be working too hard. I'm just going to head home and finish over the weekend."

"Oh um okay," JJ responded softly as he began to put their files into his briefcase. "I'm pretty hungry, and I don't want to eat alone." She watched her suggestion hang in the air.

Hotch contemplated her offer. Any other time he would do anything she suggested, but tonight he was tempted to just go home and finish his bottle of wiskey Dave had gifted him.

"Never mind," JJ said quickly when he saw his hesitant reaction. "Sorry to bother you." All she wanted to now was get out as quickly as possible. He stood there in silence as she basically sped walked to the door.

"JJ," Hotch said as she was retreating through the door. "You're never a bother," he affirmed. "I was just thinking of where we could go to eat."

"Are you sure?" She asked. The last thing she wanted was for him to only be spending time with her because he felt sorry for her.

"Absolutly," Hotch nodded. "I'll meet you at the elevator once I get my things."

...

JJ frowned at their waitress's back, as her request for more iced tea went unnoticed yet again. "Excuse me," she coughed.

The brunette in her early thirties turned away from her blatant flirting with Hotch to roll her eyes at JJ. "What can I get for you?"

"I asked for another iced tea," JJ said.

"I'll bring that right back for you," she chirped, disappearing into the crowd of the dark bar.

"I think our waitress is playing favorites," JJ pouted. "She probably spit on my food, did you hear the way she told me to 'enjoy'?"

Hotch chuckled, "I think you're being a little paranoid."

JJ feigned offence, "I'll have you know a waitressed one summer and some of the girls would spit on people's food all time."

"But never you?" Hotch questioned.

"Nope," JJ said proudly. "But believe me I was tempted, some people are just so rude."

Hotch laughed, "I'm afraid I'm not as good as you."

"What did you do?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never told anyone this," he admitted. "But when I was in high school I worked in a coffee shop and there was this guy who always gave me a rough time, so when ever he ordered regular coffee I would give him decafe. It was quite devious."

JJ laughed loudly as their waitress returned with her iced tea. She slammed the drink down out of JJ's reach and sauntered away. "And that's the worst thing you've ever done?" JJ inquired.

"I never said that," Hotch said as he took another sip of his scotch.

"Aaron Hotchner I am surprised!" JJ exclaimed. Her laughter settled into a smile and she could see that he was genuinely smiling as well. His eyes were light with joy, a look that she so deeply missed. "I've missed coming here," she said.

"Me too," Hotch agreed. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," JJ added. They used to frequent this bar when she was the media liaison. It was walking distance from the bureau and of course it always provided good food during the nights they were at the office past dinner. "I think the last time we were here was-"

"When you told me you were going to become a profiler," Hotch finished.

"Right," JJ said. "God things have changed."

Hotch nodded his agreement, finishing his scotch. Unfortunately the only change he was ever able to focus on was his change of dynamic with JJ.

"Are you finished?" JJ asked.

"Yes," Hotch answered. "Can we please have the check?" He asked their waitress as she approached the table.

"Of course," her hand lingered on Hotch's arm, and JJ cleared her throat.

She returned with the check and Hotch didn't even let it hit the table before he picked it up. "How much do I owe you?" JJ asked, athough she knew what his response was.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Nice try," JJ countered. "I ordered more than you, and this was my idea." She reached across the table and grabbed the booklet out of his hands.

"I propose our old game," Hotch suggested. "Whoever guesses further away from the bill pays."

"No," JJ said. "Please stop being so chivalrous."

"Okay I will guess first," Hotch said with a smirk. "One hundred dollars."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Okay I guess one hundred and one."

"JJ you have to actually try," he teased.

"This is stupid we'll just each pay what we owe," JJ ordered as she read the check. "But it looks like you've got the tip," she chuckled when she saw the waitress had scribbled her number at the bottom of the check.

Hotch chuckled and threw a few bills on the table. "I can't believe she would hit on you," JJ huffed.

"Ouch," Hotch teased.

"It's a Friday night and we're clearly having a nice time," JJ muttered. "It's just rude."

"Ready to go?" Hotch smiled, slightly pleased with JJ's obvious jealousy.

"Yes please," JJ said as she followed him into the cool night. Suddenly she wished she hadn't left her coat back at the office. As if reading her mind Hotch draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"You didn't have to-"

"I'm not cold," Hotch assured. "Think of it was my way of thanking you for allowing me to have such a nice time tonight."

JJ smiled, "I meant what I said about missing it. Maybe while I'm pregnant I can go back to being a liaison temporarily."

"Would you want that?" Hotch asked. He guided her around a corner.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked.

"Another route back to the office," Hotch explained. "It's too late to walk down those roads."

"Oh well yes I would," JJ answered his question.

"I think Garcia's going to be offended you told me you were pregnant before her," Hotch said.

"She'll understand...maybe," JJ responded. "I just know how much of a mess it was in New York last time."

"Right," Hotch breathed, remembering how immature he had acted, practically bolting away from her. The tightness he felt in his chest that night returned.

"I know that as my boss and my friend it probably hurt you that I didn't tell you about it sooner," JJ said remembering his reaction herself.

"That's not what upset me JJ," Hotch said before he could stop himself. Fortunately they were now in the Quantico parking lot.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Goodnight."

"No Aaron!" JJ protested, but she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Hotch strod waiting as she pulled it out of her purse. Will.

"You should get that," Hotch said. "And I should get home. I'll see you Monday." JJ watched him get into his car before answering her phone.

"Hey,"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. I'm hoping to have the third chapter up by the end of the week. I originally had intended for this chapter to appear later in the story, but once I got writing I couldn't stop. In fact the only part I was unsure about was the ending. **

**Disclaimed! **

* * *

JJ turned the key to her darkened home quietly so as not to awake the boys who she assumed were asleep. Once inside JJ kicked off her shoes and climbed up the stairs in the darkness. On her way to her room she stopped by Henry's door which was left ajar. She gave a small smile at her son's peaceful sleep, and moved over to his bed to give him a kiss on the head.

"You're going to wake him," Will said from the doorway. He had flicked the hall light on, allowing JJ to see that he was still wearing his jeans and button down shirt.

She silently followed Will into the hall, carefully closing the door behind her. "I think you should worry more about the light waking him," she said.

Will nodded, either he didn't hear her or didn't care. "When you said you were gonna be late I didn't know you meant past ten," he accused.

Suddenly JJ remembered that she was wearing Hotch's coat. "This is Hotch's," she tried to explain, but Will just stared at her silently. "I told him about the baby, and I'm going to go back to becoming a liaison, we were working out the details," she continued.

"Okay," Will shrugged. "Henry missed you that's all. Wanted to tell his momma all about New Orleans."

"Will-"

"Goodnight Jen," Will cut her off. He turned and made his way back to his room. JJ could hear his footsteps echoing through the silent house, and when they stopped she finally exhaled. With one last glance at Henry's room JJ went in the opposite direction to her room.

...

JJ was awoken the next morning to the sound of her phone buzzing profusely. She groaned before checking the caller ID. "Garcia please don't tell me we have another case," she pleaded. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Will about leaving.

"No I just wanted to know if you would join me and Kate for lunch in an hour?" Garcia said brightly. "Jayje are you just waking up? It's 11:30."

JJ sat up quickly and a glance at her alarm clock confirmed Garcia was right. "Shoot I overslept," she said. "Yeah I'll come with you to lunch, I just have to make sure Henry gets fed."

"Great!" Garcia exclaimed. "We'll pick you up."

JJ hung up the phone on Garcia, quickly put on jeans and a t-shirt and rushed downstairs. The kitchen was a mess, cereal was all over the granite counters and it looked like someone had attempted to wipe up milk, but ended up just leaving a paper towel in the middle of the small puddle.

She made her way into the living room where Henry was happily eating his trix and watching cartoons. "Hey buddy," she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Did you make your breakfast yourself?"

Henry nodded. JJ sighed, "Do you know where daddy is?"

"I think he's sleeping," Henry answered.

"Okay, well why don't you finish cleaning up the kitchen," JJ suggested, turning the TV off. "When you're done you can watch cartoons."

"Fine," Henry huffed, knowing that arguing was useless.

JJ watched him go into the kitchen before going back upstairs and knocking on Will's door. He answered only a moment later still dressed in his pajamas, and his hair tousled. "Sorry to wake you," she apologized. "But I'm going to lunch with Kate and Penelope, do you want me to bring Henry? Or can you watch him?"

"No I'll watch him," Will grumbled. JJ nodded her thanks. "When are we gonna tell him about the baby?" He asked.

JJ internally cringed. It was a fair enough question, she just wasn't sure how to approach the subject with her son who had been an only child for seven years. "Maybe tonight?" She suggested. "I can make him his favorite dinner."

"That sounds fine," Will agreed, before shutting the door in her face.

'That went well,' she thought to herself, before finishing getting ready for her lunch with her friends.

...

JJ felt nauseas as Garcia and Kate gushed over baby talk. Penelope had teased and declared that JJ and Will get straight to the 'baby-making' so that baby Callaghan could have a BAU playmate.

"JJ are you okay?" Kate asked. Her friend had been abnormally quiet all day. The others had said something was off about the blonde profiler a couple weeks ago, but Kate had brushed it aside until now.

"Um yeah, I actually have something to tell you both," JJ answered. She figured now was better than never. "I'm pregnant."

Garcia squealed her delight. "JJ congratulations!" They both gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh you and Will must be so excited!" Kate exclaimed.

JJ nodded. "We are. Suddenly she could feel all of her emotions bubbling to the surface, and maybe it was the hormones but she just burst into tears. "But we shouldn't be having this baby," she sobbed.

"JJ don't say that," Garcia put a comforting arm around her friend.

"No Pen," JJ shook her head, Kate gave her a napkin to wipe the tears. "We don't love each other anymore, all we do is fight. We barely act like friends."

"Oh Jayje," Garcia whispered. She knew something was wrong, but she never thought it would be this bad.

"We're only together for Henry's sake," JJ continued. "I don't even think that's enough anymore. He deserves to have someone."

"So do you JJ," Kate added. "Maybe it'll all work out."

"I don't know," JJ said. She finished wiping her eyes. "Sorry for losing it, I just wanted to get it off my chest." She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Hey no problem," Kate said.

"We're always here for you," Garcia added.

"I know," JJ smiled. "Thank you."

...

Nearly an hour later JJ found herself rapidly knocking on Hotch's door. She held his jacket tightly, her excuse for being here. She grew anxious when he didn't answer. He did say Jack was out of town, maybe he had other company over?

Her fears were subsided when he answered the door in a pair of dark sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "JJ," he stated.

"I have your jacket," she lamely held up her excuse for coming. "I wasn't sure if you would need it, and I would probably forget come Monday."

He gave her an amused look, he knew there was another reason she was here, he just wasn't sure what it was. "Thank you," he said. "Would you like to come in? You drove all the way here."

"Yes," she answered. He opened the door wider, and she followed him into his apartment. She had only been here once before, after the reaper had stabbed him. She shuddered at the memory, but was pleased to see it had become more of a home since then. Pictures of him and Jack were all over. There was one of Jack and Haley, and even a few of the team.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hotch offered.

"No thanks," JJ answered. She didn't really have a plan once she got to his house. She wasn't even sure what she was doing here. Would he completely think she had lost her mind if she ran out now?

Hotch sat on the armchair, and gestured for her to sit on the couch across from him. He looked so comfortable, that it put JJ at ease. "So," he started. "How are things?"

"Um not much different than last night," JJ answered with a giggle.

"I see," Hotch replied, flashing her a smile. "So nothing's on your mind?" He asked. "You can tell me anything."

JJ thought of the real reason she was here. "Do you mean it?" She asked.

"JJ what's wrong?" Hotch asked, growing concerned.

"Nothing," JJ answered. "I just have a sort of personal question."

Hotch's heart sank. He hoped she wouldn't bring up his awkward semi-confession last night. "Ask away," he said.

JJ took a deep breath and exhaled, there was no comfortable way to phrase what she was going to ask. "Do you think that-never mind," she finished, chickening out.

"What is it?" Hotch asked. Normally he wouldn't pursue, but he could tell whatever it was, was weighing her down.

"Do you think that Jack was better off after you and Haley got divorced?" JJ asked quickly before she could chicken out. "I mean with the travel and everything, and you always told me about how hard it was for you two. I'm sorry for asking," she added. She could feel how red her face was, and she stood up to leave but he stopped her.

"I think every case is subjective," Hotch answered. "I still cared for Haley, but we weren't in a marriage any longer, she was unhappy, and I think it was better for Jack to see his mother happy than to see how unhappy my constant work made her."

JJ could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet them. "Okay," was all she said.

"JJ, whatever's wrong I'm here," Hotch said. "I know our relationship isn't what it used to be, but I'm always going to care."

JJ nodded solemnly. "It's not the same with Will. He's a great father, and I know he'll be there for Henry and the baby, I just feel so alone right now." She felt his strong arms wrap around her, and she buried her face into his chest.

"You're not alone," Hotch whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the long time between updates! This chapter is a little bit shorter than I wanted, but it started to get to a point where I wasn't sure where it was going. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means so much, and I love hearing what you have to say. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimed **

* * *

It was late when JJ got home that night. She knew it wasn't late enough for Will and Henry to both be asleep, but when she pulled into the driveway the house was completely dark. Her agent and mom instincts kicked into high gear when she found the front door was unlocked. Fearing an intruder, she entered as quietly as possible.

"Jennifer," Will said, causing her to whirl around and nearly kick him in the shins.

"Will what are you doing sitting in the dark?" JJ demanded once she caught her breath.

"I was waiting for you to come home, but I fell alseep," he answered. JJ flicked on a living room lamp. She could tell he was angry by the way his arms were folded across his chest.

"Henry's with Garcia so I know you weren't with her," Will continued. "So where were you all day?"

"I was at lunch with Garcia and Kate," JJ said. "But after I went to Hotch's to return his coat." She knew how lame that sounded, and Will had every right to be upset.

"For what three hours?" He questioned.

"No we were talking," JJ replied.

"About what?"

"That's not your concern," she retorted.

"It's not my concern?" Will repeated. "So I shouldn't be concerned that you come home two nights in a row after late night chats with your boss?" He snorted in disbelief, causing JJ to cringe.

"Fine Will we talked about you!" JJ ecxlaimed. She tried to fight the inevitable tears she could feel in the back of her throat.

"Jen don't," Will said softly, once he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Will I want a divorce," JJ said, tears flowing down her face. "And I know you do too. This isn't the way we should be living."

"What about the kids?" Will asked. "We're having a baby."

"I know," JJ nodded numbly. "But this baby was conceived in a drunken desperate attempt to save our marriage, and we'll have a beautiful child that deserves a beutiful loving life, and that's not this."

"No you're right," Will agreed, after a few beats of silence. "You know I'm always gon' care about you Jen."

"I know," JJ responded.

...

Two weeks later JJ found herself sitting alone at her kitchen table reading the newspaper. She quietly sipped her tea before stopping and glancing at the large room that surrounded her.

All traces of Will were gone. He had taken all of his decorations with him when he moved out three days ago. She had also taken the liberty of removing all pictures of their relationship, except for a few family ones that remained in Henry's room.

She could tell her young son was extremely upset by his parent's splitting. To make matters worse JJ felt like she blamed him, and he decreed that he wanted no part of becoming a brother. JJ spent nearly an hour crying about it to Hotch last night, and he offered to stop by today and bring Jack with him to keep Henry company.

JJ cringed at the thought of how much she must have embarrassed herself in front of her boss. They had rebuilt their friendship somewhat as JJ began resuming her role as the media liason. It just so happened that he had caught her in one of her bad moments, and he was always open to listen.

Her thoughts were interupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Looking at the clock she saw it was precisely one o'clock, just the time Hotch said they would arrive.

She could hear Henry fly down the stairs. "Mom it's Jack and Hotch can I open it?" Henry asked.

"Sure," JJ said as she put her dish in the sink. She could here the three of them talking quietly when she entered the foyer. Jack and Henry were both giggling.

"We'll be in my room," Henry announced as he and Jack ran away, but not before Jack gave her a hug hello.

"Henry was so excited that Jack was coming over," JJ said.

"How is he doing?" Hotch asked as he followed her into the living room. He sat next to her on her dark couch.

"He's better I guess. Today he was talking to me, but maybe he was just excited about Jack coming over, I don't know," JJ replied. She was shaking her head with uncertainty. "I can't even talk to him about the baby, he'll just shut me down. The worst part is that I know he didn't feel this way when Will was still here."

"Don't sell yourself short JJ," Hotch replied. "He's still adjusting to the change, but he loves you."

"Thank you," JJ smiled. They made light conversation about Henry and Jack's respective soccer teams amongst other topics.

"Now how are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"I am doing better," JJ answered. "Things are civil between Will and I. I know that it's for the best, but that doesn't make it easy."

"It's not easy," Hotch said, more to himself than to her.

"I know how hard it was for you," JJ said. "To lose Hailey."

"It was," Hotch nodded. He left it at that, and an awkward silence fell in the air. JJ was great full when Jack and Henry re-entered the room asking to get icecream.

The awkwardness was lifted and replaced with laughter once Hotch had driven them to JJ and Henry's favorite icecream shop.

...

"Just one dinner," Rossi pleaded as he followed the Unit Chief into the conference room.

"No," Hotch sighed.

"I promise you'll have a great time," Rossi continued, now with the full attention of the rest of the team. "She's blonde, she's gorgeous, she loves kids, and works in the Smithsonian."

"Sound's like Hotch's dream girl," Morgan added.

"Thank you," Rossi said. "I'm trying to set her up with him, but Hotch is being resistant."

"What Dave forgot to add is that he happens to be seeing her friend," Hotch said.

"So what?" Rossi questioned. "You deserve to go out and have fun."

"Oh I am all for boss man having fun!" Garcia exclaimed. "What's her name?"

"Catherine," Rossi answered.

"I think you should go," Reid encouraged, to the surprise of everyone including Hotch. "What can it hurt?"

Hotch could have died of embarrassment that his team was currently discussing his dating life. The only one he noticed not contributing to the conversation was JJ. She had her eyes trained on her phone,trying to appear busy, but Hotch could tell it was killing her not to look away.

"So what do you say?" Rossi asked.

"I think I'm going to hold off for now," Hotch answered. When he did JJ finally looked up from her phone and made eye contact with him.

He gave her a slight nod, and she returned it with a small smile that sent butterflies to his stomach. Something about her smile made him think he had another chance.


End file.
